utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kradness
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. kradness is a relatively new utaite with a strong and compelling voice. He is known for autotuning his voice often, and so his covers are often tagged with "ケロリスト" (kerorist), a portmanteau of ケロケロ (kerokero, lit. autotune) and テロリスト (terrorist). He frequently does covers of songs with Leychal. kradness mainly covers VOCALOID songs, and also mixes and encodes songs for other utaites. His first cover was "a fact of life" in April 2011. His first hit song was "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka", which was a duet with Leychal; it currently has 77K views and 4K Mylists. His first hit solo song was his "Babylon" cover, which currently has 13K views and 363 Mylists on NND. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Stella* (Jamun album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (2011.04.08) # "Mermaid" (2011.04.29) # "Babylon" (2011.05.05) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.19) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.19) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.08.02) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.22) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.16) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. kradness and Hakumawi (2011.09.30) (Taken down on NND) # "My Last" (2011.10.01) # "8HIT" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. kradness and Matsushita (2011.11.02) # "Invisible" (2011.12.22) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.18) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.13) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.14) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" feat. kradness and Matsushita (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.05) # "Magician's Operation" (2012.05.21) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) feat. kradness and Leychal (2012.05.30) # "BadBye" (2012.05.31) # "HYBRID" (2012.06.07) # "Nounaidenpa" (2012.06.10) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" -NND ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Yi Er Fanclub" -YouTube ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "WAVE" (2012.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.11.04) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -Another story-) (2012.11.21) # "WAVE" -Rap ver.- feat. kradness and disk (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Naata, eclair, and Matsushita (2012.12.14) }} Gallery Trivia *His blood type is B. *He likes games, making songs, and mixing. *He weighs 60kg. *His height is 180cm. *He was born in the Kanto region and currently resides in Tokyo. *His OS is a Windows 7 Professional 64bit, his processor a Intel Core i7-3930K with a memory og 16GB and his graphic board is a NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580. He uses AKG K272HD SONY MDR-CD900ST Head Phones, the M-AUDIO AV-40 Monitor Speaker RODE NT1-A and AUDIO TECHNICA AT-4040 Micro Phones, the YAMAHA AUDIOGRAM 6 Audio Interface and SONAR X1 Producer and Sound Engine Free DAWs. External links *Blog *Mixi *Mixi Commu *Twitter *The Interviews Category:Singers That Forbid Reprints